1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that allows brightness on a screen to be adjusted easily, a method for controlling the same, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, video contents, such as movies in movie theaters, were commonly projected by a film projector or the like on a screen.
In recent years, with the development of the digitization technology for the video contents, study in and development of so-called digital cinema technology have been continuing. The digital cinema technology refers to a technology of utilizing a projector (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 05-260423, for example) in the movie theater or the like. Projectors that can be used in the digital cinema technology will be hereinafter referred to particularly as “cinema projectors”.
In the cinema projectors, as compared with existing film projectors or the like, achievement of “daily operations with little need for human labor” and “time- and trouble-saving, simple and accurate adjustment” is demanded. Their achievement is demanded not only in terms of the cinema projector alone but also in terms of a whole system that includes the cinema projector. Their achievement is demanded in connection with the adjustment of the brightness on the screen, for example.